This invention pertains to calendars, and, in particular, to a children's weekly interactive scrolling calendar apparatus in order to allow teachers, individuals and children working with children to help them to develop their sense of time with the use of visual and tangible means.
There are a great number of calendars on the market today. Some of these units are scrolling calendars and some allow individuals to mark the calendar as it is being used. None of the currently used units provide a unique approach of providing a scrolling unit that allows total interaction between the children using the calendar and the days of the week. A unique method of producing and operating the calendar is also disclosed.
Clearly, it is desirable for an apparatus of this type to be lightweight and easily handled. At the same time, the apparatus should be easy to install and be extremely simple to attach to a wall or blackboard and, at the same time, be very effective. An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that has an ease of manufacture and ease of assembly. It is another object of this invention to set forth an improved children's weekly interactive scrolling calendar apparatus which avoids the disadvantages, limitations, above-recited, obtained from previous calendar systems.